In the torrefaction of biomass, products of increased energy density and increased carbon content are produced by the thermal treatment of the biomass. Torrefaction may decompose reactive content from the biomass (e.g., hemicellulose content), remove organic volatile compounds and/or moisture from the biomass. Hence, the products resulting from torrefaction have an increased energy density and carbon content that is well suited for various applications, such as efficient combustion. However, the thermo-transformation of biomass into fuel may be problematic, for instance due to the flammable nature of the end product.